Felicia/Fates Quotes
Recruitment Ally Felicia Birthright Chapter 17 Vs. Flora *'Flora': So…they sent you to face me. *'Felicia': Sister, I’m here to talk you out of this madness. It’s not too late to change your mind! *'Flora': No, I can’t turn back. And I won’t go easy on anyone—not even you. *'Felicia': *sob* *sob* No! This can’t be happening… Conquest Chapter 8 Vs. Flora *'Flora': Felicia, my foolish sister. Did you really think this rebellion could be solved by a few pretty words? *'Felicia': I'm no fool, Flora! You're the one who wants to fight without hearing us out! That in itself is a betrayal of pride and morality our tribe holds so dear! *'Flora': You really don't understand, do you? This goes beyond words. Don't you realize, all of our time in that castle was... I mean, it was just... *'Felicia': What are you saying sister? *'Flora': Forget it, there's no point telling you now, after all that's happened. Let's get on with it. You may be my sister, but I won't go easy on you! Vs. Kilma * Kilma: '''Felicia, my dear child. I never thought I'd see this day. Taking up arms against your own people, siding with the enemy... * '''Felicia: Father, please don't say such things! This is the last thing I ever wanted. * 'Kilma: I't pains me to raise a hand against my precious daughter... But alas, this is how it must be for the good of the tribe. Gods, forgive me. My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel like I can do anything right now!" (surge) * "I'm never clumsy with my weapon in hand!" (weapon exp) * "Oh, I wish people would clean up after themselves!" (item found) * "Oh, I'd love to spice up this royal fashion with just the right accessory!" (accessory gift) ** "What a darling gift. Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "On second thought, I'd probably just lose it. Never mind." (accessory gift, refusal) ** "I'm not sure this is appropriate..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Oh, you're so thoughtful! This is the best birthday ever!" (birthday gift, friendship) ** "It's so sweet of you to get me something like this for my birthday! Thank you!" (birthday gift, married) * "Sorry, I can't really chat right now. Laundry and chores are backing up!" (idle) * "You make everything look so easy. How do you do it?" (idle) * "Lady/Lord Corrin, I can never express how grateful I am to you." (idle) * "I'm actually more confident on the battlefield than I am in the kitchen." (idle) * "How are you today, Lord/Lady Corrin? Please let me know if you need anything." (idle) * "Dearest Corrin, thank you for everything that you do." (idle, married) * "What a fun surprise to run into you like this! How are you doing?" (idle, married) * "Happy birthday! Got any special plans?" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! I love you more than anything else in the world!" (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Oh, we have a visitor? My apologies–I'll get started on some tea!" (idle, visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Can I fight by your side in the next battle? I'm stronger than I look!" (team up) * "What do you do like to do when you get a break?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "OK! I'll try my best." (team up) * "I spend most of my time just getting better at my job." (free time) Asking - Married * "You mustn't die today! Just thinking about it is making me cry... (promise) * "I'll always love you. My feelings will never change!" (love) Replying - Married * Asking - Flora *"Tell me, Sister-- what's on your mind?" (hobby) Asking - Child * "I love you so much. You're a treasure to me!" (spending time) Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship *"I brought some tea, milord/milady. I just spilled a little bit, but there should be enough left..."(Invite - Married) *"Is this about the thing I broke? I am SO sorry!" (Invite) *"Knock, knock! I'm here Lord/Lady Corrin! I brought you a snack... Oops." (Invite) *"What did the others say about me this time?" (Invite) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome back, milord- I mean... dear!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! Can I get you something? ...Oh! You wanted me instead?" (Entrance) *"Welcome back, Corrin! I've been waiting for you to come home." (Entrance) *"Huh? Oh no! I wanted to be awake when you got here. I'm so sorry." (Awakening, Good) *"I'll get up! I'll get up! Please...no tickling!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. I don't think I'll ever get used to the warm baths here..." (Entrance, Cool Down) *"Oh, thank you! If you ever need to cool off, I'll use my ice magic to help you." (Cool Down, Good) *"Um... If it's OK with you, I'd like to stay a little longer..." (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Prison Einherjar Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up *"I think I deserve a raise!" (6+ stats up) *"All my hard work is paying off!" (4-5 stats up) *"Does this please you?" (2-3 stats up) *"I can do better!" (0-1 stat up) *"Aw, I can't get any stronger." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'm not sure about this..." Confession Help Description One of Corrin's retainers. A clumsy Ice Tribe scion. Flora's twin sister. Roster One of Corrin's Ice Tribe retainers, along with her sister, Flora. A hard worker and skilled combatant, but clumsy and prone to breaking things, which upsets her. The most destructive. Born on 2/19. Birthday * "Happy Birthday! Got any special plans?" Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Support * "We can do this together!" * "We've got trouble!" * "All right!" * "What should we do?" * "We've got this!" * "Whoa! Wh-whoa! Whoa!" * "Okay, let's go!" * "Um, shall we?" Attack Stance * "Me, too!" * "I can help!" * "Not paying attention?" Guard Stance * "Just in time!" * "No, no, no!" * "I'll protect you!" Critical/Skill * "Here goes nothing!" * "I'm gonna break you!" * "You're just a stain!" * "I won't mess this up!" Defeated Enemy * "(giggles)" * "(sighs)" * "I did it!" * "All taken care of!" * "Whatever works!" * "Didn't expect that, did ya?" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Wow!" * "Yay!" Defeated by Enemy * "What...a...mess...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes